1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to media distribution, display and control methods and systems, and more particularly to an improved method and system for scheduling and distributing discrete modules of content (i.e., audio or video or multimedia) and for managing scheduling conflicts that result from the application of multiple scheduling algorithms within a comprehensive scheduling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In scheduling media for play or remote broadcast, current systems utilize simple algorithms to determine the order or sequence of play for any number of discrete items or content. The typical system utilizes a standard FIFO (First in-First out) queuing method to accomplish the sequential play of discrete items such as multimedia advertisements, music or other content for broadcast. Traditional systems require manual intervention in order to accomplish the more complex non-sequential scheduling specific content play, such as triggered events or asynchronous play requests.
Under the current paradigms, manual intervention by a scheduling administrator (or disc jockey in the case of a radio station) is required to alter the existing schedule of play or introduce new content into play. The current paradigms for content scheduling are not adequate for scheduling content that is to be played at multiple geographically dispersed locations.
The advent and proliferation of digital networks, such as the Internet, make it possible to distribute digital multi-media content to any number of media players that may be connected via a high-speed network. The traditional paradigm of manually intervening in the scheduling process at each location, to incorporate content not pre-scheduled in a sequential queue, is not feasible or efficient for a networked system that may control hundreds or even thousands of content players transmitters or broadcasters.
In the case of current systems, where multimedia content is distributed and scheduled from a single controlling server to any number of distributed points of play, the administrative overhead to manually intervene and insert previously unscheduled content for play would be costly and time consuming.
Existing scheduling systems that accommodate a subset of scheduling algorithms significantly limit the flexibility required for a large networked system of geographically dispersed media players.